


Two Stubborns and a Wound

by superxkorra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Clarke Griffin Loves Lexa, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Heda Lexa (The 100), Hurt/Comfort, Lexa needs a hug, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Stubborn, Trikru, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, clarke needs a hug, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Lexa gets injured after an attack on her life and refuses everyone’s help; well everyone except one blonde, persistent, loving, woman.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Two Stubborns and a Wound

The battle at Mount Weather months ago was a historic breakthrough. The Mountain Men finally fell, with only a few remaining members in hiding. Heda, Lexa, freed her people at the expense of Wanheda’s, Clarke’s, people. 

Now, many months later, Clarke and her people are safe--for now. Clarke is leading the Skaikru under the ideal of Wonkru: Each and every being is part of the Thirteen Clans; they are all grounders now. Any disloyalty or resentment shown to Heda or Wanheda resulted in punishment; one no person wanted to experience or witness. 

Lexa was leading the Thirteen Clans strongly. Even after her betrayal to Clarke at Mount Mount Weather, she still had feelings for the woman. In fact, they both shared that in common. Even though Clarke still had bitterness deep down inside, she never brings it up to the Commander. The Trikru were stronger than ever, not experiencing any threats or attacks. 

That is, until today. 

Clarke awoke that morning to expect an easy, uneventful day. She was planning on taking Lexa ‘out’ for dinner. ‘Out’ actually meant that Clarke went to the markets, gathered a variety of food items, and prepared dinner for the two. Clarke was debating whether to have their dinner candlelit in Lexa’s private chamber, or….Well Clarke hadn’t thought of another option. So a special candlelit dinner in Lexa’s chamber’s would suffice. 

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Clarke began doing her daily tasks. She combed her knotted hair and brushed up for the day. She ate pieces of bread and fruits as the blonde reviewed architectural plans. 

Clarke had a meeting with Lexa and the Azgeda leader later in the day to discuss a peace offering. The Azgeda were known to be ruthless, after their Queen, Nia, and her son, Prince Roan. The three clans were constantly at war. Now, as the conflict with the Mountain Men has overall demolished, this was the time to finally put an end to their bitterness and finally become respectable allies. 

As Clarke finished putting on her hip-length cloak, she made her way over to her work surface to finish reviewing her terms in the peace agreement. However, before she could sit in the chair positioned in front of her table, a knock on her door disrupted her. 

“Wanheda! It’s urgent!” 

Clarke abruptly made her way over to the door and opened it to find a Trikru member. 

“What is it?” Clarke choked out.

The young man, catching his breath, gasphed, “It’s Heda. She was attacked and--”

“Where is she?” Clarke nearly shouted and began running for her horse. 

The Trikru man groaned at, most likely, running once again, “She’s in her private chambers!” Clarke nodded and hopped on her horse, “She won’t let anyone tend to her!” The man shouted so Clarke could hear him through the distance she had already created. 

Clarke, however, didn’t wait to see if the man had anything else to say, nor to thank him. All she wanted, needed, was to see Lexa and make sure she was okay. 

The horse ride from Skaikru’s camp to Trikru’s camp usually took about 15 minutes. However, Clarke made it in a record time of 4 minutes, urging the horse to go faster than ever before; and he complied well.

Once she arrived, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. However there was a faint smell of metal, blood, death. There was an uneasiness among the clan members, and a sense of panic. 

Clarke all but jumped off her horse and tossed the rope to a guard stationed near Lexa’s chambers. She ran for the door, not bothering to knock, and swung it open.

Her eyes frantically scanned the room until she found her target: Lexa. Her Lexa. The love of her life. 

Lexa was seated on one of her few work benches surrounded by a variety of healers, doctors and guards. Heda was only talking to them, no clear wound was visibly besides a bloody lip. 

As Clarke grew closer, she noticed a pained expression on the woman’s face. Panic flowed through Wanheda once she saw the reason for her expression.

Blood was seeping through the right side of Lexa’s shirt. Clearly, Lexa has refused any medical attention, or else her abdomen would have been tended too and she wouldn’t be continuing to go pale.

Lexa looked up at the sound of Clarke’s footsteps. “Hello Clarke.” A grin spread across Lexa’s face.

Clarke glared at her, “Don’t hello me,” She mocked and then turned to the other’s occupying the room, “Leave us please.” 

One of the healers stepped up, “But ma’am, she needs to be tended to, she needs--” 

Clarke held up her hand to silence the woman, “Leave the supplies, I will tend to her. Reschedule the meeting with the Ice Nation.”

The healer nodded and proceeded to exit the room, followed by the other doctors. However, the guards remained. 

Clarke looked at the guards, then at Lexa, mentally asking her to excuse them. 

Lexa, through her given state, understood her girlfriend’s implications, “Leave us and do as she says.” She urged in an authoritative voice. 

The two guards looked between the two women, then at each other, then nodded and excused themselves. 

Once Clarke heard the door close behind her, she let out a shaky breath and swiftly walked over to Lexa. “What happened?”

Lexa lifted up her shirt to reveal a large gash across her stomach, “Mountain Men. Thought it'd be a good idea to kill me in the middle of the night. They didn’t make it far.” She shrugged. 

Clarke’s eyes grew wide as she grazed her fingers over the wound, however she never brought herself to touch it. She couldn’t. It pained her to see Lexa injured or sad. 

Tears welled in her eyes as she turned away and grabbed the proper materials needed to treat the wound. 

She sniffled slightly causing Lexa to shift, “I’m fine, Clarke. You don’t need to tend to me...I’ll be fi--”

Clarke whipped around, “Fine? You’ll be fine, Lexa? You were attacked last night. What if--What if you didn’t wake up in time? What if you got more injured? What if... What would have happened if you…”

Lexa understood her hesitation, “Died? Then my spirit would have chosen wisely and life would move--”

Clarke nearly shouted, “Can we not talk about your death? Life...Life wouldn’t go on for me...If you...died.”

Tears were streaming down Clarke’s face now as she lowered her head in sorrow. 

Lexa stood from the work table and grabbed Clarke’s hand with her own, “Clarke...Look at me.”

When Clarke continued to gather supplies, Lexa moved her hand under Clarke’s chin, turning her head so they were looking eye to eye. Every inch of Lexa’s sore body screamed in protest, yet she remained unmoving; staring into the eyes of her love. 

Lexa brought her hand from Clarke’s chin to cup her tear stained cheek. Wiping away the slowly falling tears Lexa grinned, “I’m still right here. I haven’t left yet.”

Clarke slowly nodded and grabbed Lexa’s hand which was still cupping her cheek, “Can I help you?” 

Lexa nodded and released her hand from Clarke’s and took a seat back on the table with a wince. 

Clarke set the supplies down on the table beside Lexa and began removing the bloodied shirt from her girlfriend. As the shirt made it’s way over Lexa’s body, the two women’s cheeks began to flush with color. Nevertheless, even through their desire for one another, the bloodied shirt made its way off without any other distractions.

Clarke layered a clean cloth with alcohol and began to gently dab the wound. With each delicate pressure, Lexa held back a whine. Every time, Clarke could tell and she mentally scolded herself to be more careful; however she knew it was futile, she was already being as cautious as she could. 

After several minutes of silent agony for both women, each for different reasons; Clarke had finally finished cleaning the wound. With extra care, she gently laid Lexa down onto the table and began threading a sanitized needle. 

Lexa took a look at the needle and scoffed, “Don’t tell me you are going to stab me with that.”

Clarke looked up from the needle and narrowed her eyes at the brunette, “Well it won’t be any worse than the actual knife you were stabbed with...So, you will put up with it and take a drink of this.” Clarked handed her a bottle of a clear, alcoholic substance.

Lexa eyed it cautiously and looked back up at Clarke, “What is this?” Lexa screwed off the cap, sniffed the liquid, and scrunched her face in disgust, “You want me to drink this?”

Clarke dropped her hands and glared at Lexa, “Yes, now drink it so I can finish dressing your wound, please.”

Lexa finally caved and took a substantial swig of the drink with her face askew. As she gulped down the drink, she felt her pain lessen. In light of this new realization, Lexa took another gulp of the hard liquor, easing herself into relaxation.

Clarke eyde her for a moment more, “Better?” 

Lexa nodded with her eyes closed in answer. 

Clarke gazed at her girlfriend for a moment, then remembered her task and began lining the outside of the wound with a new cloth piece. With the needle threaded, the wound clean, and all supplies ready, Clarke began to stitch the gash closed. 

After several minutes of stitching, dabbing, clipping, and wrapping, the would was now dressed and on the mend to heal. 

Clarke finished putting away the supplies and made her way back over to Lexa. Clarke eased Lexa into a sitting position, and helped her move over to the bed. 

Once Lexa was sitting on the bed, Clarke knelt beside her, “Do you need anything?”

Lexa gazed into Clarke’s eyes, grabbed hold of her soft hands, and in a quiet voice said, “Stay.”

It wasn’t a question, but more of a plea. No matter the brave face that Lexa put on, she wasn’t always strong. She feared loss. She feared weakness and letting down her walls. Yet with Clarke, she has learned to let go of so many fears and doubts. She no longer believes love is a weakness, and she has started to live again. Live with love, peace, and happiness. 

Clarke looked into her girlfriend’s eyes which were glazed with unfallen tears, “Of course.”

Clarke helped ease Lexa into a comfortable position while laying on the bed. She finished propping up pillows under Lexa’s neck, so she fixed herself into a cozy spot curled up beside the brunette. 

With Clarke’s leg and arm gently sprawled over Lexa’s body, she mindlessly began tracing circles on her girlfriend’s arm. Lexa had closed her eyes and was silently humming a tune to herself; the alcohol taking a numbing effect. 

Clarke looked at the brunette and mumbled, “I’m so glad you’re okay...I love you.”

Lexa opened her eyes briefly and mumbled, “I love you too, and I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed the top of Clarke’s head and began to drift off into a soundless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy piece!  
> If you did, kudos and comments are much appreciated and loved!


End file.
